The present invention relates to apparatus for converting a liquid into an atomized mist and either discharging the mist directly to the atmosphere in various selected spray patterns or discharging the mist into an air stream for spraying the mist onto a receiving surface.
It is known in the art to provide an atomizing device in association with a container of liquid by which the liquid is converted to a mist and the mist is discharged from the apparatus in a gaseous stream. Apparatus of this type is well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,129, patented May 21, 1929. In apparatus of this character, the air or gas may be used to inject the liquid into the air of gas stream in which aspirating action converts the liquid into a mist to be transported in the air or gas stream from the apparatus.
Existing paint spray equipment atomizes relatively viscous liquids using either compressed air or airless high pressure pumps for carrying out the atomization of the liquid. The compressed air sprayers require bulky compressors, hoses, and a spray gun mechanism. The airless sprayers use precision high pressure pumps that require frequency maintenance. These types of apparatus are costly and inefficient for the work that they are capable of performing.